


"Let's see those pretty feathers my special little bird...." Antisepticeye X Reader

by Birdy_bird76



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_bird76/pseuds/Birdy_bird76
Summary: It's 2021, everyone to have seem to forgot about Jacksepticeye's egos mostly everyone's favorite boy Antisepticeye. While he's both loved and hated most of the Fans would remember him first as he was the first ego to appear on Jack's channel. But with him weak due to everyone forgetting about him, he knew it was time to reappear, first on Jack's channel. Then in your life.
Relationships: Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeye Power Hour) & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to a boring life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here please leave tips about how to use this app.
> 
> E/c:Eye color  
> Y/n: your name  
> L/N:your last name  
> S/t:skin tone

As the sun beams through the windows, onto the grey colored sheets of your bed you feel the instant warmth from it. As you open your eyes slowly hissing at the sun hitting you in the face stinking your E/C drawing your hands up to your face blocking it as you try to stop your eyes from stinging. Sitting up as you look at your sheets, before noticing your handmade blanket was on the ground. You've been jacksepticeye Fan for a long time, the first video you remembered the first video you saw of him, he was playing a game called Amnesia. A horror video game, which you never really pay attention to, but he caught it. And after a few years he introduced Anti in a video which you've made things about him to, but they became a huge fail and now you have zero clue where they are...

BEEP BEEP

'oh my phone' picking it up your case was simply black, as you dismiss your alarm you get up for the Day. Heading to the shower as you undress looking at your skin. Your S/T glowed always in the morning sun, but in normal light it looked dull but that's just what you think. Getting the shower ready, washing your hair, and cleaning your body with a lavender scent body wash. Once done you step out and dry up, your phone pings from the other room walking in their dried up, looking at your phone seeing a new notification for a Jack video It was a new Raft video casting it to your TV so you could watch it while you got dressed. You had online school for classes you never wanted, nursing. While your whole family is nurses and doctors you never wanted that you wanted to be yourself, you've always wanted to be a stripper live that life, that attention, the money, everything you felt like that live was perfect for you but your family pushes You to be a doctor in your spare time you've sometimes went to pole classes and learned some things without anyone knowing but with collage work now on the table your constantly busy. You sigh as you open your laptop on your bed opening up a few tabs and begins to work on your school stuff. 

Yσυɾ Dαყʂ αɾҽ ƈσɱιɳɠ ƚσ α ƈʅσʂҽ ɱყ ʂɯҽҽƚ ʅιƚƚʅҽ Ⴆιɾԃ


	2. Remembering the old days of Jack's video's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/c:Eye color  
> Y/n: your name  
> L/N:your last name  
> S/t:skin tone  
> F/D: favortie drink  
> F/C:favorite color

Reading the last page of work, as your fingers tap on the keyboard. Before you slam it shut, after a few hours it now 3 pm in the afternoon you look back at the tv see the Halloween video playing. The one where you first saw him, Anti.... In your head you think Anti is a sweetheart, but then again that's the fan-fiction version everyone made up. you read when you was younger, everyone had different views on how the egos acted. To you you knew Anti could love, but you also felt like he would be the type to pin you down by your throat and fuck the life out of you. Getting into more details into your head you feel your self becoming damp you sigh. You've had sex before, and been in a relationship but you can't help but feel so lonely. 

Getting up still feeling hot and bothered as you rub your legs together getting a friction feeling on your clit getting a small turn on, but you stop as you know it's gonna become a problem you love to masturbate but when it's by yourself it becomes boring. You've had a few fuck buddies before but, they just wanted pictures never really got in contact with you physically. Sighing you walk into your bathroom and change your underwear, and put on a bra to match. Sports bra and boy shorts are comfortable to wear the most, before you change into sweats and a crop top. You need to go get dinner for tonight, and maybe some F/D. Pulling your hair back into a bun not doing much with it, before you got some socks and shoes on. Looking at the time, I'll Probly get home around 9 pm tonight' keeping thst in mind you get a playboy pocket knife,along with your house keys. 

Heading to your baby, your dodge charger, it covered in a silver and F/C wrap opening the door seeing the leather interior that greeted you keeping your door open it was a bit hot today and having leather seats suck to sit on after being in the sun for a quite awhile. Putting your stuff inside and turn your car on you stand by the door as you felt something sickening stare at you. Your apartment wasn't bad, it really wasn't but some of the neighbors can be very suspicious bring even more sickening thoughts of murderer living next to you, maybe even a rapist, and you wouldn't even know. Leaning on the car feeling the warm air breeze past your ears as you let your thoughts on murderers and drug dealers wonder. 'I wonder what it's like loving or being loved by a murderer, the blood you would see every time they stepped into the door rushing to get to you, along with the sweat cause they probably had to run to get back to you, you were their prey....a prey that couldn't be killed just yet cause you was special to them. Them killing those who had caused you harm, giving you everything. And the Sex would be even better, the possible knife play, blood play, Everything I crave...'

Wσυʅԃ ɱყ Lιƚƚʅҽ Bιɾԃ ҽɳʝσყ ʂҽҽιɳɠ ƚԋҽιɾ ԃαԃԃყ ƈσʋҽɾҽԃ ιɳ Ⴆʅσσԃ?'

The sentence made you jump, it sounded like it was in front of you, but all you saw was a rusty and broke down play ground park across the rode. Shaking your head you get into the car as it cooled down, pulling out of the apartments lots, heading to the main rodes, before turning left and going straight. A quick trip to the store, for your drinks and food.


	3. Why did he help me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/c:Eye color  
> Y/n: your name  
> L/N:your last name  
> S/t:skin tone  
> F/D: favortie drink  
> F/C:favorite color

As you stop at a 3 Way, it's been about 15 mins since you left your apartments pulling into the grocery store lot, going down a few lanes before you park. Grabbing a 100$ you don't like carrying a wallet, carrying money is easy to hide, normally you would have a card but you haven't had the chance to check in your checks you got from work to use. Grabbing your keys and knife putting them in your pocket before you got out and lock your doors. Fixing your hair as you walk towards the store, it was a local place lots of fresh fruits and meats. Opening the door and head inside, getting a basket and heads straight to the fruits. As you look at the fruit you feel like someone's starring at you, turning around a bit you see green hair quickly walking towards a different lane 'weird...'

As you head around the store buying stuff you stare to notice a creepy old man starting to follow you, shrugging it off but you keep a mental note in your head that your knife was in your pocket. Finishing your list off as you grab a bottle of Wine, and your F/D you walk to self check out, see a dude with bright green eyes, he was wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt, you could see some tattoos on his neck. He was kind of hot.. As soon as you had said that in your head it looked like he heard you cause he looked towards me, you feel your cheeks dust in a slight red color of crouse you just smile back. He turns back around grabbing his stuff and left the store. After another person it was your turn to check out putting your stuff on the belt and pay. You spent a total of 76.89, I need to stop buying so much in a week the amount of money i spend on grocery as went up every time. 

Getting back to your baby, opening the back seat door putting your grocery away before you saw someone come up behind you. You turn around and it was the creepy old guy from earlier as you toss the last bag into the back seat and close the door still facing the guy. "Hello, may i help you?" The creepy guy only smiles before he grabs you by your throat, the current movements cause you to move but he got you none the less. Gasping as you claw at his hand before the old guy comes close and press himself against you, he was about 6'6 or so cause he towered over you. The dude only smiles leaning down and start kissing your neck cause you to gag and struggle more, before you scream no words just you screaming something out hoping to get someone's attention. it was about 8 at night so of crouse something like this would happen soon the guy was removed and you could feel the hand gone as you open your eyes and saw the dude with green hair, he was 5'8 maybe even 5'7 maybe even taller but you couldn't tell as he was pinning the creep dude on the ground wrestling him. You quickly dig your phone out of your pocket and call for 911, reporting a creepy old man. As the green haired man kept the old guy pinned till the police came and took him away for violence against you, after the green haired guy got off the old guy letting the police grab him he walks over to you slowly "Hey your ok?" The Accent made you look up to him it was so handsome, and made you relax in a min. You shake your head no, the back of the head hurt from when the dude slammed you against the car, and your throat didn't make it any better. The dude nods and calls over a medical person to get you checked out and he turns to leave but before you could you call to him "sir? Can i know your name, maybe i can male you some dinner for saving me?" The dude turns around and looks back at you and smiles nodding agreeing to the dinner "It's Jack" he said as he wrote something down and hands you a piece of paper that had a number written down you. Soon a medical person comes over to you and takes care of you and makes sure you can drive home safety before they let you go, getting into the driver side of your baby turning it on before pulling out of the lot and start heading home. That guy named Jack... You started dreaming of him. His muscles... The jawline.. Just everything about him was perfect, But he probably has a girlfriend. 

Getting home you take everything inside before closing the door with your leg and lock it twice. Flopping on the couch before you grab that note and look at it debating before you open your phone and puts the number in putting the name as Jack. Tossing your phone you go up and head to your room.


	4. Who's their?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/c:Eye color  
> Y/n: your name  
> L/N:your last name  
> S/t:skin tone  
> F/D: favortie drink  
> F/C:favorite color

Leaving your phone on the couch you head to the neutral colored bathroom. Looking at yourself in the bathroom mirror, your S/T was oily, and bruised due to the old guy from earlier. You shiver the feeling of his tongue was still their, stripping down your clothes and turns on the water as you let it run on your palm. 

The warm water greets you nicely as you step into the shower, and let the hot water pour over you running your fingers through your hair, it was tangled up. Signing you start a deep conditioned routine for your hair, as you use your fingers to try and de-tangle it. Soon you wash it out, looking at the white tile.

' _Jack.....the accent it sound so foreign, reminds me of jacksepticeye. Ha i could never meet him he's like in Ireland I think. But they sound so a like_ ' 

Eʋҽɳ ιϝ ɯҽ ɯαʂ ƚσ ɱҽҽƚ ɱყ Lιƚƚʅҽ Bιɾԃ....

ωσυℓ∂ уσυ єνєη ℓσνє мє?

A voice again... Yet again sounds so close but you know it's not their. Eyes closed as you sigh and keep washing your hair. Something colds slaps you on the back, you turn around and look..." _I put it on hot water not cold... Well i guess I'm taking a cold one tonight_ " facing back to the wall as you finish up your hair. Soon you felt something warm causing you to freak out their was someone here messing with you. A echo laugh was heard from your bedroom " _Oh little birdy..i came to pick you up from your little nest_ " The accent makes you shiver it sounds like Jack from earlier you don't answer back, maybe you was just dreaming " _Oh my Little bird, you are not dreaming.. The first time I touch you I don't want it to be some Dream"_

Lights flicker, you get out of the shower forgetting about the water as you grab the towel and wrap yourself before you peek into your bedroom.... Looking around the men wasn't their, but your Sam plushie, and Ace plushie was on the bed you lost that Ace plushie a years ago, What is it going here now? 

Freaked out even more you grab your knife from your pants pocket and start searching around your house. Maybe you was dreaming or it's some sick nightmare your feelings everywhere, your stomach is in your chest and your chest feels heavy with the pressure. As you check the finally room the Guest room you slowly open the door now not seeing an empty bedroom but grey carpet....forest green walls with a black trimmings, and lastly black bedsheets. You never decorated this room due to money and time....maybe you walked into someone's house? Questioning everything standing in the middle of the room, not hearing the footsteps behind you. Panicking as 1,000 thoughts flash in your head, your breathing shaking, feet stuck to the ground, all you could feel yourself doing was swaying back and forth before dots slowly came into your sight and soon covered your whole vision. Landing on something warm.....but Cold. 

_~~Let's go home my little bird your new cage awaits~~ _


	5. Welcome home

???? Pov 

Their eyes are shut.....

But breathing 

Hair now dried

Nothing but skin to see...

> 'I want to touch it, but you can't and why not? You wouldn't want to scary the poor helpless bird. I guess your right... Why are you in my head? Cause we are always one in the same. Why not go back to your own mind and bother Mark?? I guess i could... Yeah you can now G̴O̴!'
> 
> Y/n POV

Feeling something smooth under you...its an easy guess as what it was silk. Your mother would dress you up in silk dresses and outfits. The texture was always so smooth and sent chills down your spin this makes you wanna open your eyes and just hope it's some nightmare, the silk almost feels as if wings were curled around you the smooth and soft feeling of it all. Opening your eyes finally after debating in your head if you should or not you was laying on top of a bed, it had black silk sheets with green pillow covers as you look around you notice a tank on a TV stand, the water was green almost as if no one took care of it, making you look around more the walls was grey with black trims going around it, their was 2 doors both a dark oak color, and lastly two dressers next to each other yet both of them black with a large tv on top. 

This wasn't your room what so ever you feel a pressure on your bare chest as if the air has been sucked out of you making you start to to guess as what will happen. Trafficking, being abused, forced to do stuff, so much stuff to happen as you may their in bed naked. Soon you get off the bed and look in the dresser, full of clothes female clothes at that. Looking around before you get changed. 

Clothes finally on, and your mind full of one less concern. Opening the dark oak door you look down the hallway the walls covered in grey, keeping the door opened behind you just in case you need to run, as you roam around the house before you find another room opening it slowly you hear faint breathing poking your head in you see a men laying shirtless on the bed. He had dark green hair, from your point if view he had 6 pack of abs. 

Closing the door slowly as you stopped staring at the dude, but you stop as you hear rustling in the bed you stop before you feel tiny shocks hit your body making you jump and look at the handle. "Come in, right now" the voice was Irish reminds you of the dude named Jack last night without a second thought your body moved into the room and in front of the guy who was now sitting up on the bed before you bow "Hello master" it was forced out of your mouth but also sounded like you wanted to say it. 

"Hello my little bird, i hope you wasn't awake for to long. I see your hair is a mess, and you got dressed...." His voice dropped at the mention of clothed. Picking your head up amd looking at the men the feeling stopped and you had control over your body again. You look down at your hands before looking back up at the men as you open your mouth, without getting a single thing out the guy had covered your mouth "Before you explode on me my little bird. I am Anti, while i can go by many names i think you'll remember the name Jack?" The name sent shiver down your spin Jack was hot, but Anti? Maybe second place. Anti smirks "It seems you enjoy that name, but guess what sweet the name Jack is my nickname so i wouldn't start thinking were separate people" he said before he uncovers your mouth.

You open your mouth but had no questions, had nothing to say you was confused, scared, and much more. Anti smirks before he moves down and kisses you making you jump and finally making you react by pushing him away "Níor chóir suit an béal beag deas sin a choinneáil oscalite" you face becomes more puzzled before anti translates it with an eye role "i said lad you shouldn't keep that pretty mouth open" 

You shake your head as you tried to get out from under him before he grabs your wrists and pushes them above your head, using the empty hand he grabs something from his pocket, something shiny, something that made your eyes closed and look away "Little birdy, open your eyes isn't this your dirty little secret? You love the idea of pain, and living the life of being in love with a murder, so open those eyes and face your fantasy" he whispered in your eye with that accent again. Shivers down your spin feeling the cold blade on your throat as you open your eyes slowly and look straight at this anti dude as he smiles "You will be with me, for a very, very. Long time"


End file.
